


Teach Me True Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: comment_fic, Consensual, Friendship, Gentleness, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Jensen Ackles/ Colin Ford, teaching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



“Lips should glide and lightly touch. Never smack; you are kissing, not having a snack,” Jensen mummers between soft kisses, attempting to carry on with the lesson despite the fact he has a squirmy, needy Omega on his lap intent on claiming as many kisses from him as possible. 

He pushes his fingers through Colin’s shaggy hair, and chuckles softly when a shiver dances through the Omega's body; Colin leans into his touch, humming happily, before burying his nose in Jensen’s neck, nuzzling his jawline and breathes in his scent. He squirms like a happy puppy as he pecks a soft kiss to Jensen’s throat. 

The alpha smirks, but lightly grips Colin’s chin, encouraging him to focus on the assignment. The boy leans in close, looping his arms around Jensen’s neck. Once he meets the Alpha’s jewel green eyes, Jensen carries on with the lesson, “Kissing should be sweet and soft, as well as passionate. Let your emotions guide you; give your heart and soul to your mate. Drown him in your devotion and true love. Kissing should be sweet, tender and soft.” 

Colin kisses his lips, even softer this time. “Like that, Alpha?” His cheeks are flushed pink as he smiles, sunny and bright like springtime sunshine. Jensen nods approvingly at his student, rubs a soothing hand up and down Colin’s spine. 

Colin is young and virgin pure, but one day he grows up to be tall and handsome and he will attract the desire of a stud Alpha, and like any good Omega, he will need to know how to please his mate. Not just with intimacy, but with pure affection. In a courtship, kissing is as meaningful as mating. 

The pup will need all the advice and experience he can get. As his teacher, Jensen palms Colin’s hips, holds the runt still as he lectors “Just press your lips to mine, soft and tender. Don’t bite. You are not a mongrel.” 

Colin nods eagerly, yet that does little to stop his neediness. He is nearly mindless, blindly seeking all the kisses his teacher will give him—in this moment, he is an Omega driven mad with passion merely by the touch of an Alpha’s pink, plump lip, Jensen’s tender kiss. This time he is slow and soft, palms cupping Jensen’s cheek gently as their lips meet in a soft caress. 

Jensen smiles into the kiss and whispers “That’s my good boy,” and Colin beams, his adorable dimpled cheeks warming the prettiest shade of rosy pink. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644585.html?thread=87393769#/t87393769)


End file.
